Mask
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sakura dan Naruto ingin sekali mengetahui wajah Kakashi di balik maskernya. Sampai suatu hari tiba-tiba Kakashi menawarkan akan membuka maskernya hanya di depan Sakura. Apa ada udang di balik batu? Special request by Awan Hitam and Kuro-Shiro-Haiiro, RnR?


**Heem, halo semua.. :D Hari ini aku tidak tahu mau ngomong apa, paling baru saja aku ganti profpic dengan gambar buatanku yang aneh bin ajaib (?) tidak sebagus gambar Syllie Charm dan cumanakecil sih (TT_TT) terus lihatnya besok aja. Sekarang kan baru diganti harus nunggu 24 hours, nanti pada ngira gambar Kabuto yang jadi profpicku itu gambarku lagi, haduuuh *PLAK***

**Ah sudahlah, dasar gaje. This fic special reguest from Awan Hitam and Kuro-Shiro-Haiiro, Enjoy it..! ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Pairing : KakaSaku

RATE M, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..!!

**MASK**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hei Naruto, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink pada temannya seorang laki-laki berambut kuning cepak.

"Hmm, kok tanya aku sih Sakura-chan? Bukannya Sakura-chan yang lebih pintar?" ketus Naruto, dan setelah itu dia langsung mendapat pukulan keras dari gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Huh, kau sendiri bukannya sering disebut Ninja penuh kejutan nomor 1..!?" balas Sakura kesal. Naruto mencibir sambil memegang kepalanya yang sehabis dipukul Sakura.

"Habiiis, Kakashi-sensei kan orangnya juga penuh kejutan..!!" elak Naruto. Sakura mendesah pelan kemudian dia duduk di samping sahabat karibnya itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Sudah bertahun-tahun kita menjadi bawahan Kakashi-sensei masih saja belum tahu wajahnya yang sebenarnya," keluh Sakura sambil menghela nafas. Naruto diam terlihat berpikir.

"Iya juga sih, dulu pas kita nyaris berhasil malah ada team 10 yang mengganggu huuuh," keluh Naruto sedih. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Iya juga ya, hihihi jadi inget wajah Sasuke-kun dulu," gumam Sakura. Lalu dia tersentak dan menyadari kalau dia sudah mengatakan hal yang tabu, langsung saja dia menoleh pada teman baiknya itu. Benar saja, Naruto langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya.

"Hu hu hu hiks, huweee," isak Naruto yang terdengar samar-samar, membuat Sakura panik.

"Eh eh, Narutoo, kok malah nangis sih? Kau laki-laki kan? Huu dasar..!!" ujar Sakura panik. Lalu gadis pink ini mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya.

"Ni.. Nih..!!" ujar Sakura sambil memberikan sapu tangannya. "Kita makan di Ichiraku ramen saja yuk?" ajak Sakura akhirnya, dan saat Naruto sudah tersenyum riang...

"Tapi tetap kamu yang bayar yaa," seketika juga Naruto langsung menunduk kecewa.

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan menuju kota. Tadi sore, mereka habis melaksanakan rencana untuk membuka masker gurunya itu dengan cara menyergap Kakashi yang lagi membaca Icha-Icha Paradise dari belakang dengan bayangan Naruto, kemudian mengikatnya dan melepaskan maskernya. Tapi Kakashi memang bukan ninja rendahan yang bisa dikalahkan hanya dengan begitu, akhirnya malah Naruto yang terikat di tiang. Dan baru saja tadi Sakura yang bertugas membuka masker dan menunggu di balik hutan, melihat keadaan Naruto dan akhirnya melepaskan ikatan di tubuh Naruto.

"Huuf, untung tadi ada Sakura, coba kalo nggak?" gumam Naruto di tengah makan ramennya. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Paling kau akan dibiarkan semalaman kemudian baru dibukakan ikatannya oleh Kakashi-sensei di pagi hari hahaha," tawa Sakura pecah membayangkan wajah Naruto yang diikat sampai pagi. Naruto mendengus kesal, sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang datang...

"Ng? Lho? Ada Sakura dan Naruto rupanya, ya." tanya Kakashi dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sakura tersenyum canggung sedangkan Naruto merengut kesal lalu membuang muka.

"Wah maaf maaf Naruto, sebenarnya aku juga tahu kalau ada Sakura. Makanya aku membiarkanmu, karena aku yakin Sakura pasti datang dan menolongmu ya kan?" jelas Kakashi dengan wajah santainya yang seperti biasa. Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, sedangkan Sakura tersentak seperti teringat sesuatu lalu dia tersenyum licik..

"Eh eh, Kakashi-sensei..!! Makan bareng kami yuk? Naruto yang bayarin lho," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eeeeh!? Kok a- HMMMPH!?" Sakura langsung membekap mulut Naruto dan membisikinya.

"Ssst..!! Kalau Kakashi-sensei makan dia pasti membuka maskernya kan? Bekerja samalah denganku, Narutoo," bisik Sakura dengan memohon. Naruto mengangguk kesal, kenapa dirinya yang selalu menjadi umpan?

"Wah, sayangnya aku tidak lapar, aku ke sini hanya karena mendengar suara kalian saja," jawab Kakashi tenang, lalu dia berbalik "Sudah ya," gumamnya lalu dia pergi dari Ichiraku Ramen.

"Yaaah, sayang sekali..!!" keluh Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto terkekeh sendiri.

"_Hehe, yang penting uangku tidak jadi berkurang," _batin Naruto dalam hati. Lalu kedua insan ini terus makan dan sesekali bercanda, sampai malam pun semakin larut...

-

-

-

**Malam 24.00**

"Huwaaaa, kenyaaaang..!" gumam Naruto sambil sesekali menguap. Membuat Sakura geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya.

"Haah, dasar kau ini. Naruto, sudah tengah malam nih. Aku langsung pulang ya, jaa nee..!!" gumam Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto dan pergi berbalik arah.

"Oke, jaa nee Sakura-chan..!!" balas Naruto dan dia pun kembali berjalan.

Sakura terus berjalan di jalan yang sepi ini. Wajar saja, jam segini pasti semua orang juga sudah tidur dan bergumul dalam selimutnya masing-masing. Sakura menggigil, dirasakannya udara malam semakin menusuk. Saat dia sedang sibuk menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya di balik gang.

"Malam, Sakura." sapa orang itu. Sakura yang kaget dan sepertinya mengenal suara itu, langsung menoleh.

"Kakashi-sensei? Sedang apa tengah malam begini?" tanya Sakura bingung. Kakashi hanya tersenyum terlihat dari balik maskernya.

"Aku bosan saja di rumah, tidak ada yang menemani," jawab Kakashi tenang. Sakura ber'oh' ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dan Naruto masih penasaran dengan wajahku ya?" tanya Kakashi enteng, membuat Sakura tersentak, "Kalau tidak, mana mungkin tadi kalian mengajakku makan, hm?" lanjut Kakashi lagi.

"Eh hehe, i.. iya," jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Kakashi pun ikut tertawa kecil.

"Haha, kalau begitu aku mau saja menunjukkannya asalkan ada satu syarat," gumam Kakashi. Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Iya? Iya? Benarkah? Apa itu, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura semangat dengan polos.

"Sakura mau menemaniku di rumah? Habis sepi sih," pinta Kakashi tanpa dosa. Sakura yang waktu itu di pikirannya hanya ada 'Yeey, akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajah Kakashi-sensei mendahului Naruto..!' akhirnya berpikir pendek.

"Oke, oke..!! Tapi kapan tunjukkinnya?" tanya Sakura tidak sabar. Kakashi tersenyum senang, senyum yang mencurigakan.

"Ke rumahku dulu ya?" tanya Kakashi sambil berbalik. Sakura mengangguk lalu berjalan di sebelah Kakashi.

-

-

-

**Di rumah Kakashi...**

"Lalu lalu? Ayo buka maskernya, Kakashi-sensei!" tanya Sakura tidak sabar. Kakashi mengangguk, baru saja dia memegang maskernya, Kakashi menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"Mau buka baju sekalian?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura tertawa sejadinya.

"Hahahaha, sensei apa-apaan sih?" tawa Sakura sampai hampir keluar air mata. Kakashi mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kakashi membuka maskernya. Sakura tidak bisa berkedip sedetikpun melihat wajah di depannya. Mulutnya pun rasanya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Sakura tidak pernah menyangka, wajah sensei yang selama ini mengajarinya ternyata setampan ini. Bahkan, apa mungkin ketampanan gurunya ini mengalahkan ketampanan pujaan hati yang telah mengkhianatinya, Sasuke? Sakura tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa, dia terlalu kagum melihatnya.

"Puas?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura masih terbengong-bengong.

"Sakura?" tanya Kakashi lagi, kali ini wajahnya mendekat pada gadis berambut pink itu. Membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Ah, i.. iya sensei?" tanya Sakura yang akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Kakashi tersenyum.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung. Detak jantungnya jadi bertambah keras, tidak seperti biasa. Entah karena apa.

"Nah, sesuai janji kau temani aku ya?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura langsung tersentak kaget.

"Eh? Maksudnya aku jadi penjaga rumah gitu?" tanya Sakura canggung, pikirannya sudah ke mana-mana gara-gara salting melihat wajah gurunya itu.

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak. Temani aku membaca Icha-Icha ini?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura mengamati buku itu dengan polos.

"Eeeh? Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu seperti apa Icha-Icha ini, emang ceritanya bagus ya sensei?" tanya Sakura polos. Memang selain Naruto, Jiraiya, dan Kakashi, hanya Sakura yang mengira Icha-Icha ini adalah buku yang isinya biasa saja alias buku baik-baik.

"Mau coba baca?" tawar Kakashi akhirnya. Sakura yang penasaran, akhirnya mengangguk juga lalu membuka buku itu.

Awalnya biasa saja, tentang adegan-adegan percintaan sehingga membuat Sakura menguap bosan. Lalu dia mulai mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat kata-kata, 'Boleh, asalkan ada satu syarat yaitu temani aku di rumah malam ini' dan kata-kata ini 'sudah puas? Sekarang temani aku ya?' setelah itu tokoh-tokoh di adegan itu mulai bercumbu. Sakura membacanya dengan seksama, kata-katanya persis seperti yang Kakashi katakan pada dirinya. Dan kalau memang Kakashi meniru buku ini, berarti selanjutnya adalah..

DEG!

Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan benar saja, Kakashi sedang berdiri di depannya dengan senyum yang tidak biasa.

"Eh.. Eh, Kakashi-sensei. Ngg, anu.. aku temeninnya nanti siang aja ya, aku ada urusan.." jawab Sakura, dan ketika akan berlalu, tangan Kakashi langsung menutup jalannya dan berada di kedua samping kepala Sakura.

"Tidak bisa, kau sudah janji akan menemaniku malam ini," jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum, "Ninja pasti akan menepati janjinya, seperti yang Naruto katakan padamu kan?" lanjut Kakashi lagi, Sakura menelan ludah.

"Be.. Begitu ya? Tapi cuma nemenin aja kan? Gak.. ngapa-ngapain kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Kakashi tersenyum.

"Iya, cukup menemaniku dalam segala 'hal'," gumam Kakashi dan melalukan penekanan di kata 'hal'. Sakura langsung mengumpulkan cakra di tangannya, Kakashi yang menyadari itu karena memakai sharingan, langsung memegang kedua tangan Sakura dan mengangkatnya kemudian disenderkan ke tembok.

"Ukh," gumam Sakura. Kakashi kembali tersenyum.

"Sebagai guru, aku tidak hanya mengajarimu ninjutsu, taijutsu, atau lainnya. Khusus untukmu, kuajarkan lebih," gumam Kakashi sambil mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir Sakura.

Seperti biasa, awalnya lembut dan hanya kecupan biasa. Lalu Kakashi mulai memasukkan lidahnya. Sakura tersentak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari amukan lidah Kakashi di dalam mulutnya. Tapi dengan apa? Kedua tangannya dipegang Kakashi, kedua kakinya dijepit kedua kaki Kakashi juga. Dada? Ukh, dadanya sudah ditekan dada Kakashi sampai terasa sesak, sehingga sudah hampir tidak ada bagian tubuh untuk melempar gurunya ini.

"Ah, hah hah hah," engah Sakura, saat Kakashi melepaskan mulutnya untuk mengambil pasokan udara.

Lalu Kakashi kembali melaksanakan aksinya, dia kembali memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Berkali-kali kepala Sakura meronta dan menggeleng-geleng agar lidah Kakashi terlepas dari dalam mulutnya. Tapi? Nihil. Kini Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya, dan mulai mencumbu leher jenjang Sakura. Perlawanan gadis pink itu sedikit berkurang, walau terlihat dia masih berusaha bergerak. Kakashi mulai menggigit tengkuk Sakura.

"Akh," erang Sakura. Kakashi merasa Sakura sudah tumbang pertahanannya, kemudian dia melepaskan tangannya. Tapi sayang, perkiraannya meleset.

BHUAAAG

Kakashi langsung ditonjoknya sampai jatuh di atas kasurnya. Kakashi merintih kesakitan, sedangkan setelah memukul Kakashi, Sakura langsung jatuh terengah-engah. Dengan sharingannya, Kakashi bisa melihat aliran cakra Sakura yang kacau karena kelelahan atau sudah terkena rangsangan darinya. Kakashi tersenyum, lalu dia mengambil seutas tali dari lemari dan berjalan ke arah Sakura yang terengah-engah.

"Gomen ne, Sakura," gumam Kakashi. Dan saat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, dia langsung digendong gurunya itu. Kedua tangannya diikat oleh Kakashi di atas ranjang, sedangkan kedua kakinya diikat di pojok kanan dan pojok kiri bawah ranjang.

"Ka.. Kakashi-sensei!?" gumam Sakura kaget. Dia tidak bisa teriak karena kelelahan.

Kakashi kembali mencumbu muridnya itu. Kali ini, tangannya ikut bergerak. Kakashi terus mencium leher jenjang Sakura, sedangkan tangannya mulai menarik resleting baju merah marun yang dipakainya. Sehingga kini tersembul dua buah bra yang menutupi payudaranya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kakashi membuka bra itu. Sehingga kini dua buah gunung itu terlihat menantang di depan wajahnya. Segera saja, tanpa basa-basi Kakashi melahapnya tanpa ampun. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan yang kanan.

"Ah ugh, aaah hmmph," desah Sakura. Tapi kadang sesekali dia tahan dengan cara menggigit bibirnya.

Kakashi terus memilin sesuatu yang semakin mengeras itu dengan lidahnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya juga sedang asyik memilin yang sebelah kanan dan sesekali dicubit membuat Sakura sesekali mengerang. Lidah Kakashi tak tanggung-tanggung, setelah puas menjilat, memilin, dan sedikit menggigit payudara kiri. Kini dia pindah ke payudara kanan. Melakukan hal yang sama terus menerus membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahannya yang terus mengeras. Tubuhnya pun sesekali terangkat.

"Nggh aaah ah ooh ugh nggh," desah Sakura lagi. Kakashi tersenyum dan kali ini tangannya menjelajah daerah selangkangan Sakura yang dirasanya semakin basah.

Tubuh Sakura tidak bisa diam sejak Kakashi membelai daerah bawah tersebut. Desahannya juga semakin keras dan cepat, apalagi saat Kakashi mengganti tugas tangannya dengan lidahnya. Sakura benar-benar tidak berdaya dengan seluruh bagian gerak tubuhnya diikat di tiap sisi ranjang. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mendesah dan pasrah dengan semua yang dilakukan Kakashi. Lalu tiba-tiba dia mendesah kencang saat Kakashi memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lorong miliknya itu.

"Aaa.. aaah ngggh ah," desah Sakura sedikit tertahan. Tangannya mengepal erat.

Kakashi melepaskan jarinya. Hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit bernafas lega, dan sepertinya gadis itu mulai kelelahan. Mata Sakura membelalak lebar saat menyadari Kakashi di depannya mulai membuka celananya. Dan muncullah sang jantan yang berdiri tegak, membuat Sakura menelan ludah dan gemetar.

"Jangan.. Jangan," gumam Sakura melihat sang jantan tersebut. Tapi Kakashi hanya duduk di antara selangkangannya.

"Ja.. Ja—Akkh," erang Sakura tertahan saat merasakan sesuatu menerobos masuk lorongnya. Kali ini rasanya lebih sakit karena ukurannya lebih besar dari jari Kakashi.

"Sakit.. Sakit.." keluh Sakura sambil menahan tangis. Kakashi menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian mencoba memasukkannnya perlahan.

Akhirnya sepenuhnya masuk, Kakashi menghela nafas lega. Lalu dia melirik Sakura untuk melihat keadannya. Sepertinya baik-baik saja, dan Sakura terlihat kembali mendesah. Kakashi mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya, dia selalu menekan suatu titik yang membuat Sakura mendesah panjang. Entah mengigau atau apa, Sakura terlihat bergumam sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Nggh, cepat.. ah ce.. pat," gumam Sakura. Matanya sedikit mengerjap-ngerjap.

Kakashi kembali tersenyum, lalu dia mempercepat gerak majunya. Sakura yang terkaget langsung membuka matanya, dia kembali mendesah hebat. Desahannya memenuhi kamar, membuat Kakashi tersenyum senang. Sebenarnya sedari tadi Sakura berpikir selama melihat senyum Kakashi. Apa tujuan gurunya sampai melakukan sejauh ini padanya?

"Ah ah ngh ah oh," desah Sakura yang menerima serangan Kakashi. Pikirannya sudah kemana-mana. Lalu dia kembali mendesah panjang.

"Ah ah, Aaaah," desah Sakura. Kakashi terdiam, sepertinya dia juga akan keluar. Lalu dia mencabut sang jantan miliknya, dan membiarkan sang jantan tersebut berejakulasi mengeluarkan cairannya. Sementara dirinya terengah-engah kecapekan. Kakashi langsung membaringkan dirinya di samping Sakura yang masih terikat.

"Ka.. Kakashi-sensei," panggil Sakura pelan. Kakashi langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kenapa, Kakashi-sensei melakukan ini? Rasa.. Rasanya mustahil kalau cuma ingin mempraktekkan apa yang.. ada di buku.." tanya Sakura pelan. Sepertinya dia sudah merasakan akan kesadarannya yang semakin menipis.

"Haruskah kujawab?" tanya Kakashi setelah menghela nafas panjang. Sakura mengangguk. Lalu Kakashi terdiam, dan menatap Sakura. Merasakan gadis itu sebentar lagi akan jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan, Kakashi tersenyum.

"Aishiteru, Sakura,"

Begitulah jawaban Kakashi yang terakhir Sakura dengar sebelum jatuh ke dalam bawah sadarnya. Beberapa saat, Sakura sempat tersentak. Lalu dia menutup matanya yang benar-benar sudah kelelahan dan tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

"Begitu..." jawab Sakura sesaat, lalu diapun menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bantal Kakashi. Dan tenggelam dalam tidurnya di malam ini.

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fuh, pusingnyaaa (=3=) *megang kepala* jangan protes..!! Aku tahu fic ini aneh dan abal, jadi gak usah dikasih tahu lagi..!! *dihajar readers***

**Yah, namanya manusia. Aku juga pasti melakukan banyak kesalahan, jadi maafkan aku kalau ada yang salah ya. Dan semoga kata-kata di fic ini sudah lebih diimplisitin dan lebih baik dari sebelumnya ya bun *meluk bunda Furu -plak***

**Semoga para readers yang lagi, terutama kak Awan Hitam dan Kuro-Shiro-Haiiro suka fic gaje ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah mau baca dan nyempetin review.. ^^**

**Minta review please? X3 *PLAK***


End file.
